


A face de Eluna

by Ayakuchiki



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayakuchiki/pseuds/Ayakuchiki
Summary: Após a árdua batalha na catedral da noite eterna, todos os envolvidos parecem estar aproveitando a vitória em uma reunião descontraída, até que Khadgar aparece com a temida pergunta: "alguém já viu o rosto da guardiã Shadowsong?"





	A face de Eluna

Era fim de tarde no marco da liberdade. A noite se aproximava escura e sombria após um dia de exaustivas batalhas contra a legião ardente na catedral da noite eterna e, por enquanto, a luta estava ganha. Mesmo sabendo que tudo recomeçaria em breve, os heróis de Azeroth se juntaram às forças das guardiãs e illidaris em volta do fogo, comendo, bebendo e conversando descontraidamente.  
Essa era uma visão muito rara: illidaris, vigilantes, heróis de Azeroth, Velen e Khadgar, acompanhados de Illidan e Maiev, sem sarcasmos e alfinetadas… Sem o clima pesado que sempre os rondava, apenas aproveitando o breve momento de paz adquirido com muito sangue derramado. A conversa fluía leve até que finalmente a guardiã Shadowsong, até então interessada demais em sua bebida intocada para se dar ao trabalho de se inserir na conversa, finalmente se pronunciou, em um tom levemente irritado.  
\- Se você tem algo a me dizer, mago, diga logo e pare de me encarar como se fosse uma animal raro – Maiev disse, sem nem ao menos tirar os olhos do copo de vinho élfico que ela apenas observava.  
\- Desculpe ser tão indiscreto – Khadgar disse em um tom divertido, enquanto toda a roda ficava em silêncio, com os olhos fixados entre as duas partes envolvidas – Eu apenas estava pensando comigo que, mesmo após uma batalha tão exaustiva, você não gostaria de, sei lá… tirar a armadura para relaxar um pouco? Sabe? Apenas no caso de você querer degustar sua bebida…  
Maiev apertou seus olhos mirando o mago quase em descrença perante a ousadia do mesmo, mas antes mesmo que ela pudesse responder, Sira, claramente sob o efeito da forte bebida enânica em sua mão, interveio.  
\- Ela nunca tira a armadura na frente de ninguém, nunca ouvi falar nem mesmo de uma guardiã que já tenha visto o rosto da mestra Maiev…. Talvez o traidor seja a única pessoa viva, além do senhor Jarod, que saiba como é o rosto da mestra, já que ele a aprisionou em Terralém…  
Nesse momento, todos os olhares se viraram para um Illidan que, até então, estava se mantendo tão distante e distraído quando a própria Maiev.  
\- O que? Que tipo de pessoa vocês pensam que eu sou? Eu nem olhei para ela nem uma vez após a captura dela, deixei Akama encarregado de tomar conta da guardiã e todos já sabem como essa história terminou pra mim…  
-Eu já vi a senhorita Shadowsong sem a armadura – Uma heroína claramente alterada pelo álcool anunciou do nada, atraindo a atenção de todos, incluindo a do próprio Illidan.  
\- E como é que ela se parece? Você se lembra bem? Pode descrever pra nós? - os olhos do mago brilhavam em excitação como uma criança prestes a descobrir algum segredo muito bem guardado pelos pais. Nesse momento Maiev revirou os olhos e resolveu deixar o grupo, resmungando algo sobre como todos são infantis e como ela não iria compactuar com as conversas de bêbados desocupados, levando consigo o copo de vinho que a fez companhia por um bom tempo aquela noite.  
A elfa sangrenta de cabelos negros e o rosto levemente corado pela ação do álcool olhou para cima, com o dedo indicador apoiado no queixo, como se fizesse um grande esforço para lembrar os detalhes, começou a descrever a aparência física da elfa noturna, a muito não vista, pretendendo a atenção de todos os presentes.  
\- Deixe-me ver… ela tem pele clara… nem parece uma elfa noturna… é quase tão clara quanto a minha pele, apenas um pouco mais rosada…. Isso me surpreendeu! Longos cabelos brancos, não tão lisos quanto eu esperava que fossem… mesmo estando presa a algum tempo, ela tinha lábios bem vermelhos… quase como se tivesse se dado ao luxo de pintá-los… e olhos que pareciam duas lanternas… na verdade ela parece bem mais indefesa quando está fora daquela lataria toda!  
Com o fim da descrição a elfa riu, acenando com a mão e tomando mais um gole de seja lá o que o que preenchia a grande caneca de madeira.  
Khadgar, afirmou satisfeito com a cabeça, lamentando não poder conferir pessoalmente se os dados fornecidos pela aventureira, claramente bêbada, conferiam com a realidade.  
Illidan se levantou, torcendo para não chamar atenção desnecessária dos companheiros eufóricos e, em sua maioria, alcoolizados. Tentando ignorar a risadinha que o mago deixou escapar enquanto observava o caçador de demônios se esgueirar pelas sombras projetadas pela luz da lua sobre as escassas construções.  
Ele sabia que não deveria permitir que sua mente se desviasse por esses caminhos tortuosos, mas uma vez lá, não havia mais volta, ele já se pegara pensando em como haviam informações faltando na descrição da aventureira, em como não parecia suficiente apenas a imagem criada em sua mente. Ele sabia que ela era uma sacerdotisa, uma guerreira e uma patriota, com certeza ela levava estampadas em seu rosto as tatuagens comuns às mulheres de sua raça, mas como seriam? seriam elaboradas como as da sua Tyrande? seriam mais simples e delicadas? seriam mais agressivas como sua personalidade? e qual seria sua coloração? Ele sabia que a pele dela era clara, pois a armadura anterior deixava a parte inferior de seu rosto a mostra… sabia como eram seus lábios…. Mas, a aventureira não disse nada sobre cicatrizes, poderia ela ter mantido sua pele protegida de marcas por todos esses anos de guerras e batalhas infindáveis?  
Não sabendo se por efeito da bebida ou se guiado por sua curiosidade enquanto caminhava distraidamente pensando na aparência velada da guardiã, Illidan se viu na frente da tenda da própria, que ainda se encontrava em sua icônica armadura, com seu fiel vinho que lhe acompanhou a noite toda, ainda intocado e o observando com aquele olhar julgador que sempre parecia penetrar a alma.  
-O que você está fazendo aqui, traidor? cansou de ouvir as especulações sobre como me pareço? ou veio até aqui para repetir as piadas do mago sobre o fato de não existir ninguém dentro da armadura ou de que já faz tanto tempo que não saio dela que já não consigo mais tirá-la? Não, espere! já sei! você veio aqui para dizer que não acredita que eu não me pareço com um monst….  
Uma desavisada Maiev não teve tempo de terminar seu discurso quando sentiu seu capacete escorregar para fora da cabeça, sendo cuidadosamente retirado e negligentemente jogado no chão por um Illidan muito focado em seu rosto. A ação inesperada fez com que a elfa corasse violentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que encarava o híbrido com um olhar de indignação estampado na face.  
E, de repente, Illidan estava lá, após dez mil anos, observando o rosto pálido de sua carcereira pela primeira vez. Os longos cabelos brancos ainda presos em seu rabo de cavalo alto, a franja solta, meio bagunçada pela retirada repentina do elmo, os lábios vermelhos entreabertos, simples tatuagens roxas horizontais que cortavam ambos os lados do rosto delicado através de seus olhos, aliás, olhos esses que refletiam a luz de Eluna como um farol. Mesmo após todos esses anos, nenhuma cicatriz era visível em seu rosto, e por um momento, Illidan desejou saber se não haviam cicatrizes em outras partes de seu corpo. Ela era simplesmente perfeita.  
Franzindo o cenho com uma certa irritação, apesar do vermelho em seu rosto denunciar seu claro constrangimento, a guardiã quebrou o feitiço em que o traidor parecia preso por um momento, buscando demonstrar o sarcasmo habitual em sua voz, para ter certeza de que ele se lembraria de que ainda se tratava dela, enquanto levantava uma de suas longas sobrancelhas.  
\- O que foi, Traidor? assustado por não ver o rosto do próprio Sargeras?  
Nesse momento O traidor se aproximou repentinamente de seu rosto, roçando seus lábios de leve nos dela, tão leve ao ponto de duvidar se eles realmente haviam se tocado, desviando para sussurrar algo com sua voz rouca em seu ouvido, saindo logo em seguida em direção à reunião que continuava ruidosa ao longe, deixando uma Maiev paralisada, sem reação, completamente corada e tentando absorver suas palavras.  
“Não. apenas surpreso por ver a face de Eluna.”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!!!! esse é um dos meus casais favoritos de todos os tempos e lamento a Blizz não ter explorado tanto a relação ( mesmo que de ódio e rancor) entre eles na expansão ...
> 
> Mas já que a Blizz não me dá o que eu quero, eu posso imaginar e escrever fics =D
> 
> Muito obrigado por ler e desculpem qualquer erro de português!!!
> 
> Beijos da Tia Aya!!!


End file.
